Runaways: The Power of 5
by kennyfan98
Summary: Five runaways set out on an adventre to get away from their older brothers and/or sisters.
1. Chapter 1

**Give me your OC's!**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Siblings:

Personality:

Crush:

Enimies:

Friends:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

Make-up (for girls):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other info:

I'll choose five of the best CO's to be in my story. If anyone could send me 8 reveiws I'd love it. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I only picked the first three reviews i got. Here they are:

By Dnny By

Name: Johnathen ronald Barlow

Gender: Male

Age: how old are they meant to be? THAT AGE

Siblings: None

Personality: Quite happy and hyper, nice and caring too, but can get angry

Crush: Rebecca "red" Tucker

Enimies: Cartman, Pip

Friends: Scott Tenorman, Uncle Jimbo and Ned, Stan and the Gang

Hair: Blonde and Straight

Eyes: Blue

Clothes: Wears green all over him

Likes: the Beatles, A bugs life, plastic army men

Dislikes: Stan and Kyle Being Gay (if they are) When he has no ammo in his Gun

Other info: Phobia of Dogs

I'll choose five of the best CO's to be in my story. If anyone could send me 8 reveiws I'd love it. Please. PLEASE PICK MINE!

By mrgonkus:

Name: James Robertson

Gender: Male

Age: (stan/kyle/kenny/cartman etc's age)

Siblings: None

Personality: James is a music geek, is never seen without his iPod and big headphones, gets on well with most of the class, as a result, he doesn't have one particular group f friends, everyone is his friend. laid back, not averse to the odd practical joke, very loyal.

Crush: Rebecca "Red" Tucker

Enimies: Cartman

Friends: (See Personality)

Hair: brown messy slightly curly falls just past his ears

Eyes:deep blue

Clothes: Always jeans and t-shirt with monochrome (completely black) converse. will sometimes wear a SP cows hoodie

Make-up (for girls):

Likes: Music, friends, partys

Dislikes: Cartman

Other info: Was born in scotland, came to SP when he was eight, still retains his scottish accent. James has "Contacts" who can get him almost anything, be it legal or illegal.

By PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:

Here's my OC, have fun with her!

Name: Vivienne "Vivi" Sykes

Gender: female

Age: same as everybody else

Heritage: French

Siblings: little brother Theodore "Theo" Sykes (he's Ike's age and his best friend)

Personality: she's usually hyperactive, fun-loving, funny, and totally random. She's also extremely loyal to her friends and will protect them even if it puts her in danger. Is prone to saying random perverted things and jokes, much to Kenny's amusement. Doesn't take crap from anybody and isn't scared of getting into fights even if she knows she doesn't stand a chance (she has pride issues) Can be calmed down if given lollypops.

Crush: Tweek Tweak

Enemies: Cartman, Wendy

Friends: Christophe(her best friend and partner in crime! XP), Kenny, Tweek, Clyde, Craig, Token, Stan, other OC's, Damien, Butters and Pip(sticks up for them when they're getting picked on)

Hair: shoulder length red-violet hair, usually worn down or in two low pigtails so it spikes out.

Eyes: blue-green with flecks of silver

Clothes: She wears a striped shirt(wears a different colour everyday, and has every colour shirt imaginable). bandana tied around neck(same colour as shirt), black jeans/cargo pants, skate shoes(also same colour as shirt), her jewellery is always silver.

Make-up (for girls): silver eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara that match the colour she's wearing that day, and flavoured lipgloss(only wears watermelon, grape or raspberry)

Likes: playing violin, fixing cars and other things, lollypops, acting like a kid, manga, anime, music, day dreaming, explosions and making said explosions (she's a bit of a pyromaniac) :P

Dislikes:wannabes, sl*ts, mean people/bullies, when her ipod runs out of batteries, hates corriander(the herb), acting mature and sports.

Other info: she can speak fluent French, knows Karate(her parents idea). Adores lollypops of any flavour. Is terrified of snakes and storms. Moved from France to South Park when she was 8 with her family.

Those are the Oc's I picked.


End file.
